powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tranquil State
The ability to enter a state of self-induced tranquility. Not to be confused with Apathy. Opposite of Feral Mind. Also Called * Mental Endurance/Fortitude/Resilience/Resistance * Nerves of Steel * Poker Face * Tranquility Capabilities User can remain calm in virtually any situation, allowing them to think with perfect clarity even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. Users can endure mental stress, and can be essentially immune to emotional manipulation and highly resistant to torture. Applications * Fear Masking *Avoid hesitating in some situations. *Give the impression that one is immune to pain. *Intimidation by demonstrating total disregard of pain or willingness to do anything to achieve their goal. *May allow Empaths to use their powers with greater ease. *Think clearly in dangerous situations. Variations Emotionless Shell ' *Temporarily or permanently empty oneself of emotion. Allows the user to operate at peak efficient by blocking out any external distractions, may alter the properties of the user's chi . 'Tranquil Fury *Power Mixture with Feral Mind, that allows the user to channel the power of their rage while maintaining absolute control. Users of this ability can attack with the relentless strength of a madman, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. Associations *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Clear Mind *Empathy *Fear Masking *Indomitable Will *Martial Arts Intuition *Pain Suppression *Serenity Inducement *Spiritual Meditation Limitations *Low-level users may only be able to maintain this state for a short time. *Constant suppression of emotions may result in mental instability. *Pain is still felt although the reaction is suppressed. *May require meditation to perform. *Certain events can cause users to be caught off guard. Known Users Gallery Aizen.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) is well known to defeat the Soul Reapers and Visoreds due to being a manipulator and his Zanpakuto. Zommari Amor.jpg|Zommari Rureaux meditates to keep calm and possibly being arrogant due to being the fastest Espada. Book of the End.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima (Bleach) maintains his composed nature, even when overwhelmed and injured in battle. Raven Meditating.jpeg|Raven (DC Comics) has to meditate daily to keep her emotions in check. Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) makes it a point not to kill, and will not resort to violence unless truly necessary. 115672362 e126a3f4ab o.jpg|The Twins (The Matrix) do not lose their temper quickly. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Water Prison.jpeg|As a mercenary ninja, Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) had attempted to suppress all emotions, and would stop at nothing to fulfill his mission. Van Augur Anime Infobox.png|Van Augur (One Piece) is extremely calm and analytical even during battle. Doflamingo's Strings.png|Doflamingo (One Piece) is one of the most carefree characters in the One Piece world. Basil Hawkins at the New World.png|Basil Hawkins (One Piece) portrays himself in a noble and enigmatic manner who remains completely calm regardless of situations. 184255-kizaru2 super.jpg|Kizaru (One Piece) is calm, very laid-back and easygoing. Trafalgar Law with Nodachi.png|Trafalgar Law (One Piece) is extremely laid-back who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. Nico Robin arms.jpg|Nico Robin (One Piece) Dracule Mihawk.png|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) is one of the most serious characters in the series and never unnecessarily reveals emotions on the battlefield. Yutransparent.png|Yu Narukami (Persona 4) is able to remain calm in nearly any situation, to the extent that virtually nothing seems to faze him. Ada Wong.jpg|Ada Wong (Resident Evil) Green_Dragon_H.png|Green Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) hides pure madness under her always calm state. Karasu fullbody.jpg|Karasu (Yu Yu Hakusho) is calm and collected. YuYu-Hakusho-Kurama.jpg|Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) is calm, calculating, cunning and analytical. Shinobu Sensui Sacred Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (YuYu Hakusho) Official toguro.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) displays a calm and relaxed attitude. Meliodas Wrath_Controlled.jpg|Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) Just before regaining his original power, he gained full control over his furious wrath. Mamodo of Annihilation.jpeg|Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) is able to do sadistic and evil actions in a remarkably calm manner. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Smart Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers